Entre deux mondes
by AurelyR
Summary: Quand Abby, jeune fille de 17 ans, découvre que son monde n'est pas le seul à exister...


Et voilà un autre OS que j'ai écrit il y a très longtemps (septembre 2012 o.o) donc si ce n'est pas très bon c'est normal (a)

Au début, je comptais en faire une fiction mais le courage m'a quitté à ce moment-là, malheureusement, voilà donc pourquoi le titre ne va pas tellement avec l'histoire… Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour je m'y remettrai !

* * *

Dans deux jours, c'est mon anniversaire, il faut donc que j'agisse ce week-end, dimanche soir au plus tard. Je me suis promis de visiter la demeure avant mes 17 ans. Assise sur mon lit, les jambes croisées, je regarde tout ce qu'il y a devant moi : sac à dos, lampe de poche, piles, appareil photo, portable, petite bouteille d'eau, pansements, etc... On dirait que je pars pendant toute une journée alors que ça se trouve, je ne vais rien trouver.

\- _Saraaaaah ! Abbyyyyy ! Steeeeeve ! Melindaaaaa ! À taaaaable !_

Une fois tous à table, l'atmosphère était plutôt tendue... Comme d'habitude. Sarah est ma sœur jumelle, de deux minutes mon aînée, elle et moi, on se déteste au plus haut point, elle est superficielle et extravertie alors que je suis plutôt discrète et introvertie. Steve est mon petit frère de quatorze, lui, je l'adore, on s'entend parfaitement et il n'aime pas tellement Sarah non plus. Melinda, quant à elle, c'est ma petite sœur de six ans, elle est vraiment trop mignonne, elle dit que plus tard elle veut être belle comme Sarah, intelligente comme moi, rapide comme Steve et riche comme mes parents. Eux, ils ne sont pas riches, ils sont dans le juste milieu, comme tout le monde mais ma sœur pense qu'ils ont énormément d'argent car ils possèdent des ''billets verts''. Après manger, je retourne dans ma chambre, profitant de l'absence de Sarah, en train de squatter la salle de bain. Je remets tout mon butin dans le sac à dos, y ajoutant un petit paquet de biscuit. Après quoi, j'enfile mon pyjama et je vais directement me coucher.

Le lendemain, le soleil est là, un magnifique samedi matin ! Je me lève donc, me brosse les dents et les cheveux, m'habille et pars directement de la maison, ne prenant même pas la peine de petit déjeuner. La ''demeure'' est en réalité la maison juste au-dessus de la nôtre. Lorsque j'avais sept ans, j'y suis allée avec Steve. Là-bas, on a entendu pleins de bruits en provenant alors qu'elle est abandonnée depuis très longtemps.

J'emprunte un petit sentier en pente pour y aller. J'arrive devant la gigantesque maison seulement cinq minutes après être partie de chez moi. Le jardin a l'air minuscule mais je sais qu'il s'étend à perte de vue derrière la maison. Je marche sur un chemin fait de cailloux, passant au milieu des herbes hautes et des mangeoires à oiseaux pleins de mousse verte. J'hésite un long moment avant de monter les petites marches menant à la porte d'entrée. Une porte de taille moyenne en chêne massif. Je me décale un peu jusqu'à la fenêtre et essaye de regarder à travers la fente du volet fermé. J'aperçois le hall qui est plongé dans l'obscurité, il n'y a plus les morceaux de vase sur le sol, comme lorsque j'étais venue il y a dix ans, ce qui veut dire que quelqu'un y est entré. Un grincement se fait entendre, je sursaute donc d'un coup en me retournant mais il ne s'agit que d'une chaise à bascule qui bouge à cause du vent. Je redescends le perron et fait le tour de la grande maison, une souris me passe entre les jambes, ce qui me vaut un deuxième énorme sursaut. Je me marmonne des paroles rassurantes toute en continuant d'avancer. J'arrive enfin dans la deuxième partie du jardin. Beaucoup plus loin, il y a l'étang, entouré de toute une barrière de roseau. À ma gauche se trouve une balancelle qui devait être blanche mais qui est désormais marron et toute rouillée. Ici, il ne semblait rien y avoir d'anormal. Je retournais devant la maison et décida d'y retourner ce soir, la dernière fois que j'y avais été, tout s'était déroulé en pleine nuit.

Il est vingt-trois heure, je viens tout juste de sortir de chez moi, mes parents, mon frère et mes sœurs dorment à point fermés. S'ils savent que je sors en pleine nuit, je me ferais tuer, surtout pour aller à la demeure. J'emprunte donc le même chemin qu'un peu plus tôt dans la journée, je monte le perron et fais bien attention à ne faire aucun bruit. Peine perdue, lorsque je pose ma main sur la poignée de la porte et que je la tourne, un horrible grincement se fait entendre. Je regarde autour de moi, paniquée mais rien d'étrange à l'horizon alors je prends mon courage à deux mains, j'ouvre la porte et j'entre. Je me retrouve donc dans le hall qui est éclairé avec un lustre plein de bougies. Oui, la maison est éclairée, il doit y avoir quelqu'un à l'intérieur... Je m'aventure un peu plus profondément dans la gigantesque maison jusqu'à arriver dans la salle à manger et tout à coup, c'est le noir. Je panique énormément, je cherche à sortir d'ici, je cours dans tous les sens et je me cogne à quelque chose, j'entends des bruits de pas, des personnes qui courent et quelque chose de très lourd me tombe dessus.

J'ai horriblement mal à la tête, je sens que je suis allongée sur un tapis moelleux qui sent la poussière. Je m'assois en me tenant le front et ouvre les yeux. Je suis toujours dans la salle à manger de la demeure, les lumières se sont rallumés. À côté de moi, je vois la grande vitrine pleine de vaisselles écrasée sur le sol, j'en déduis donc que c'est ça qui m'ait tombée dessus mais comment se fait-il que je ne sois plus dessous ? Je me lève tant bien que mal et retombe directement, ayant les jambes trop flageolantes. Ce que je viens de voir ma vidé de toutes mes forces. Devant moi se tiennent une bonne quarantaine de personnes ! Je les regarde, bouche bée alors qu'une jeune femme s'approche de moi et s'accroupit.

\- _Bonjour..._

Elle a une voix douce, tellement douce. Je la regarde, intriguée.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Ma propre voix me semble lointaine, comme si elle résonnait dans ma tête, semblable à un écho... L'inconnue reprend la parole alors que tous les autres me dévisagent.

\- _Abby, j'ai le malheur de t'annoncer que tu fais désormais partie de notre monde... Mais bienvenue quand même..._

_\- De votre monde ? Quel monde ?_

\- _Le monde des morts._

J'ouvre de gros yeux et me rend compte seulement à ce moment précis qu'un bras dépasse de sous la vitrine et ce bras possède dix-sept bracelets. Je n'ai pas besoin de les compter car je connais exactement chaque perle, chaque fils, chaque nœud car ce bras... C'est le mien !


End file.
